


protector.

by hroki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV First Person, this is my first post on ao3 idk what im doing mmmmmmAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hroki/pseuds/hroki
Summary: Keith is in trouble! You have no experience fighting, but your instincts make you rush out the ship to save him!





	protector.

**Author's Note:**

> a shy(ish) gender neutral self-insert based off of @imagine-paladins ' headcanons via tumblr! keith and the self-insert are already a couple in this fic.
> 
> also im sorry i use the same words so many times pls dont kill me

* * *

 

It was your first time off of the ship, and honestly, you couldn’t be any more nervous. You took in your surroundings carefully, even though just seconds ago you had analyzed the terrain from aboard the castle.

Whilst on the run from a _larger-than-expected_ fleet of Galran ships, everyone was in a panic - well, everyone except Allura and Shiro, of course  _(_  as per usual  _)_.

Allura created a wormhole, but before it could close and procure the safety of your lives, a Galran ship just  _barely_  made it through - but not without damage. It was like a butterfly who had clipped its wing - just a bigger, bulkier, metal version of it!

…Okay, so it wasn’t like that at all. It nosedived straight into..  _whatever_  planet Allura had chosen, and went up in flames. ‘  ** _BAM!_** ‘, ‘  ** _BOOM!_** ’, the whole nine yards! That ship was a goner.

As for the sentires… Well, you had to hand it to them - for being robots, those things were damn resilient.

You could clearly see the damage dealt to the sentries, but that didn’t stop their onslaught of attacks. The paladins were without their bayards, and the lions were still stored in the ship’s hangars. Allura urged the paladins to return to the ship as quickly as possible in order to get the necessary weapons to defend themselves, but it was too late - they were cornered.

Adrenaline rushed through your veins thinking about what would happen to them, and without even thinking, you put on your suit and ran out of the ship.

Needless to say, both Coran and Allura were shocked, calling you back to the safety of the ship. As much as they’d like to provide cover fire, the sentries were too close to the others to ensure everyone would get out unscathed.

Keith was the first to notice you, and of course, he was a mixture of emotions: confusion, bewilderment, fear, and a sense of  **protectiveness**.  **Responsibility**.

“ ____?! What are you doing here?! It’s not safe - get back to the ship! “

“ I won’t leave you to die..! “ Your voice came out as almost a squeak, and you rushed headfirst into the swarm of Galran sentries.

“ ____! NO! “ Keith yelled, but his protests were cut short as he saw you wrap your arms around a sentries waist, lift it up, and fall backwards with your legs and back bridged, successfully crushing the head of the android.

And now, this time, Keith stared at you in a different way - in  _wonder_. You, the shy, soft-spoken co-navigator, who always twirled your hair around your finger when nervous or embarrassed, had just done a German Suplex on a Galran sentry. And it  **worked**.

Your attack didn’t stop there, though. Once the other Galrans took notice of you, you were quick to react. You used the metal body of the dead sentry as a sort of meat shield for the attacks before ripping its head off and tossing it at another sentry, causing it to lose ground and fall. From there, you began to punch the sentinel into the ground. Literally. Each punch you forced onto its metallic body caused the ground beneath you to sink deeper and deeper.

Of course, now that they had an opening, the paladins  _could_  have helped you, but you seemed to be handling things _just fine_  on your own. And, quite honestly, it was something of a  **spectacle**  for them.

Prying two guns from the broken appendages of the sentries, you do a dolphin dive and begin to shoot at the remaining sentries, dodging most of their bullets while hitting all of yours _(_ make way, Lance - there's a new sharpshooter in town  _)_.

After such an intense session, your breathing is a little ragged, but for the most part you’re alright; your suit only needed some minor repairs.

Rushing over to your friends, you wave your arm  _(_  as well as a Galran arm that you had ripped off sometime during that fight and had subconsciously picked up for whatever reason  _)_. “ Keith! Pidge! Lance! Everyone! - are you alright? Are you guys hurt? “

And, of course, like the loving boyfriend he was, Keith is the first to run up to you to check for injuries, touching you here and there to check for any spots that might cause you pain. 

“ ____! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?! What were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten hurt! I mean - that was amazing and all -  _you’re_  amazing and all, but you could have gotten killed! “

With all the others watching  _(_  and a few  ** _choice_**  paladins who were trying to stifle their giggles  _)_ , your face flushes as you try to calm him down, grabbing his wrists to prevent him from further handling you. “ K - Keith, the others are still here..! U - Um.. can’t this wait until _after_  we’re back on the ship..? “ He looks back, and of  ** _course_**  Lance was a culprit in the mix of muffled laughter. A glare is shot his way, but Keith’s attention immediately goes back to you. “ Oh, yeah, uh, right - sorry about that… “ Rubbing the nape of his neck he avoids eye-contact for a bit before wrapping his arm around you and walking you back to the castle, the others trailing behind the two of you.

Still, he can’t get over how fluid your moves were; he never once saw you in the training room, and you always came off as quiet and.. tame. You handled navigation and guidance, but you were so ferocious and fierce when it came to killing the sentries...

  
…God that was hot.


End file.
